


Полезные советы

by Kaellig



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Humor, M/M, Olivia Mansfield is Alive, Post-Skyfall, Pre-Slash, Reverse psychology, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Пять раз, когда Мэллори получает ценные советы, и один, когда он получает вместо них что-то другое.
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Полезные советы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes/gifts).



> бета [Mycroft Arthur Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes/pseuds/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes)

1.

— Что там у нас ещё осталось? Только вкратце, — просит Мэллори, с тоской глядя на папку в руках Ив Манипенни. За прошедшие полтора часа они обсудили едва ли половину вопросов, требовавших его внимания.

— Хм. — Манипенни быстро пробегает глазами по страницам. — 003 превысил бюджет операции... Заявление о предоставлении неоплачиваемого отпуска по семейным обстоятельствам от руководителя аналитической службы... Шесть отчётов об испытании прототипов из техотдела... Результаты проверки систем безопасности... А, и 007, конечно же, — на её лице появляется брезгливая гримаса.

— Что там 007? — с неожиданным интересом спрашивает Мэллори. Бонд — как чёрт, упоминать его всуе считается в стенах МИ-6 дурной приметой, но одного не отнять: связанные с ним истории никак не назовёшь скучными. 

Манипенни бросает на него подозрительный взгляд, но на вопрос отвечает:

— Обвиняет нас в присвоении имущества. Утверждает, что «астон мартин», расстрелянный наёмниками Родригеса в Скайфолле, — его личный, и требует, чтобы техотдел передал автомобиль законному владельцу.

— Тот самый «астон мартин», увешанный разработками техотдела по последнему слову моды?

— Бонд утверждает, что модификации — подарок от старого Кью. На день рождения, — выразительно добавляет Манипенни.

— И у него, конечно же, есть разрешение на использование военной техники на территории Англии? — интересуется Мэллори, уже искренне веселясь. — Хочет забрать машину — бог с ним, судя по отчётам Кью, от неё мало что осталось. Но весь обвес снять. — Он устало трёт переносицу. Нелепая претензия 007 могла бы стать идеальным завершением дня — если бы не ещё целый список вопросов. — Что там у Стентона приключилось?

— Мать умерла, похороны послезавтра. Где-то под Абердином.

— Пусть едет. Остальное — завтра с утра. 

Манипенни захлопывает папку и поднимается из кресла. Уже почти дойдя до двери, она вдруг останавливается и оглядывается на Мэллори.

— Сэр, — она делает несколько шагов обратно. — Я знаю, это не моё дело и мне не стоит в это лезть, но... Позвольте дать вам один совет. 

— Я думал, весь смысл вашего назначения моим ассистентом в том, чтобы вы давали мне советы, — усмехается Мэллори, внутренне подбираясь. Ему отчего-то не нравятся её слишком серьёзный тон и слишком пристальный взгляд.

— Не спите с Бондом.

Он замирает всего на долю мгновения — в бою эта заминка могла бы стоить ему жизни, но Манипенни, похоже, ничего не замечает.

— Благодарю за совет, мисс Манипенни, — всё так же с улыбкой отвечает он, решив, что удивляться будет в другой день. А может, и вовсе не в этом году — МИ-6 явно не закончила ещё преподносить ему сюрпризы. — Но вообще я не по этой части.

— Да, я знаю, — легко соглашается Манипенни, как если бы не верила ему ни на йоту. — Просто на всякий случай.

2.

Наблюдая за работой нового Кью, Мэллори не перестаёт задаваться вопросом: почему выбор Оливии Мэнсфилд пал именно на него? От человека, привыкшего полагаться на олдскульные методы, зарекомендовавшие себя ещё во время Холодной войны, трудно ожидать доверия к современным компьютерным технологиям и специалистам в этой сфере. 

Джеффри Бутройд совершенно не похож на своих предшественников (с которыми, впрочем, Мэллори всё равно никогда не был знаком), но, как и полагается руководителю отдела технических разработок МИ-6, обладает глубокими познаниями в самых разных областях. Помимо кибербезопасности, он разбирается также в механике, ядах, газах, взрывчатке и даже людях.

— Это, — говорит он, бережно вытягивая из рук 004 часы, заряженные ядовитым газом, — не для вас.

004 провожает элегантный аксессуар жадным взглядом. 004 любит всё красивое, а ещё он очень любит оправдывать избыточное количество жертв тем, что «та побрякушка, которую мне выдал Кью, оказалась мощнее, чем он обещал» и «я не разобрался в инструкции и оно сработало само, меня чудом не зацепило!». С недавних пор все часы для него в техотделе обладают только одной функцией: они показывают время.

— Ваши вот эти.

Несколько мгновений 004 сверлит Кью взглядом, затем цедит что-то вроде «большое спасибо» и достаёт «омегу» из коробки. Лишь в этот момент он замечает Мэллори — непростительная невнимательность для полевого агента.

— М. — Он весь словно подбирается, и это в нём Мэллори тоже не нравится. Скорее бы Таннер подобрал замену.

— 004, — сдержанно кивает он, и 004 испаряется. Кью вздыхает с искренним облегчением.

— Явно не из ваших любимчиков, — усмехается Мэллори.

Кью бросает на него настороженный взгляд, но даже не пытается отпираться:

— Однажды я дам ему часы, которые взорвутся прямо у него на руке. Я прослежу, чтобы в этот момент рядом никого не было.

— А приняв во внимание его же собственные старые отчёты, несложно будет убедить комиссию по несчастным случаям в том, что 004 просто нажал не на ту кнопку.

Вариант и в самом деле неплохой, но Мэллори всё же надеется разрешить эту ситуацию мирным путём.

— Я ознакомился с вашими отчётами об испытании прототипов, — переходит он к делу. 

— Что скажете?

— Прототип XN0024 кажется многообещающим, пишите запрос на выделение бюджета, я подпишу. XP0037 значительно сложнее в использовании, а эффект примерно одинаковый. Скажите честно, — он лукаво щурится, — прототип FCK007 назван так неслучайно?

— Вы единственный человек, который обращает внимание на номера прототипов, а не на их рабочие названия, — Кью закатывает глаза. — Да, Бонд мне весь мозг выел этой сраной взрывающейся авторучкой, и я её сделал.

— Вот просто взяли и уступили его уговорам? Не верю.

— Ладно, я проиграл спор. 

— Хорошо, что вы спорили не на что-то, что ощутимее ударило бы по бюджету секретной службы.

Кью снова смотрит на него, явно пытаясь прочитать в его лице неодобрение, но Мэллори искренне веселит этот разговор. Как и говорилось: истории, связанные с Бондом, не бывают скучными.

— То есть вы не возражаете?

— Эта разработка может пригодиться. Да и 007, в конце концов, заслужил небольшое поощрение.

— Сэр, — говорит Кью и почему-то отводит взгляд. — Мы оба здесь — относительно новые люди, но я прослужил в МИ-6 на год дольше и считаю себя вправе... Нет, — поправляется он, — просто считаю, что мой совет может быть вам полезен. Или нет, решайте сами.

— Какой совет?

Кью резко вскидывает на него глаза.

— Не спите с Бондом. Это того не стоит, поверьте.

Мэллори готов поклясться, что скулы Кью чуть розовеют.

— Благодарю за совет, — ровно отвечает он. — Хотя я и не собирался проверять.

Кью как-то неловко кивает и отходит к своему столу, но Мэллори успевает заметить, что румянец на скулах стал отчётливее. 

3.

— Сэр, у вас свободно? — спрашивает Таннер и, дождавшись ответного кивка, опускается на стул. Свободных мест на самом деле полно: у большинства сотрудников обеденный перерыв уже закончился, и кроме них двоих в зале сидит только ещё пара таких же трудоголиков, не сумевших вовремя оторваться от работы.

— Приятного аппетита, Билл, — говорит Мэллори. Сам он смотрит на еду безо всякого желания, вяло ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке. 

Таннер смотрит на него почему-то сочувственно.

— Новостей от 007 нет? — спрашивает Мэллори, потому что молчание становится каким-то неприятным.

— Нет, сэр, — Таннер разводит руками. — Простите.

— Вы-то здесь при чём.

Бонд пропал со всех радаров чуть менее суток назад, во время операции в Эквадоре. Единственное, что известно достоверно: в точке его последнего предполагаемого местоположения произошёл сильный взрыв. Возможно, Бонд погиб, однако Кью уверяет, что перед потерей связи с ним шли сильные помехи и вероятнее всего передатчик просто вышел из строя. Признание Кью в том, что его техника могла «просто выйти из строя», стоит дорогого. Например — годовой премии. Но поверить в это всяко проще, чем в то, что Джеймс Бонд позволил кому-то себя взорвать.

— Я должен был вас предупредить.

— Предупредить? О чём?

Таннер мнётся, старательно отводит глаза, явно жалея уже о собственных словах. 

— Билл? О чём вы должны были меня предупредить?

Таннер делает глубокий вдох.

— О том, чтобы вы с ним не...

— Да?

— Чтобы вы с ним не спали.

Вид у Таннера ужасно виноватый и смущённый. Мэллори же чувствует что-то похожее на злость.

— Как интересно. А с кем можно?

— Что — можно?

— Спать.

— Сэр? — Таннер растерянно поднимает взгляд, несколько раз моргает. Явно не прочитав ничего по лицу Мэллори, он снова отводит глаза, и в его позе что-то неуловимо меняется. Он больше не кажется виноватым, скорее — смертельно уставшим. Обречённым даже. — Я могу составить список.

— Бросьте, Билл, это была шутка. Мне нравится считать себя профессионалом, и последнее, что я собираюсь делать, — заводить служебные романы.

— Да, конечно, — Таннер с облегчением улыбается.

— И я уверен, что 007 жив и в скором времени выйдет на связь. Как только это случится, немедленно поставьте меня в известность.

— Конечно, сэр.

Мэллори почти хочет спросить, с чего все взяли, что он спит с Бондом, но удерживается. Простое человеческое любопытство для руководителя секретной службы — непозволительная роскошь.

4.

— Hola hermano inglés, — широко скалится Феликс Лейтер с экрана ноутбука.

Американцы просто жить не могут без видеосвязи. Если с коллегами из европейских разведок Мэллори спокойно общается по телефону, то с ЦРУ приходится по видео. Кью каждый раз бесится: обеспечить безопасность такого разговора значительно сложнее.

— Доброе утро. — В Лондоне середина рабочего дня, но в Майами только восемь утра, и Мэллори привык быть вежливым. — Как прошла ночная операция?

Предварительный отчёт Таннер положил ему на стол ещё двадцать минут назад, но это тоже вежливость.

— Как по маслу. Очень тихо и аккуратно, не придерёшься. Признаться, зная нашего друга, я ожидал больше спецэффектов.

— Мы умеем действовать деликатно, если ситуация того требует.

— О да, — ржёт Лейтер, словно услышал какую-то очень смешную шутку, — наш друг умеет быть деликатным.

«Наш друг» — это, конечно же, 007, и Мэллори понимает сарказм Лейтера, но не разделяет его. Таланты Бонда, как ни странно, включают в себя не только убийство ценных свидетелей, разрушение объектов исторического наследия и провоцирование международных скандалов.

Мэллори вежливо улыбается.

— От лица британской короны благодарю ЦРУ за помощь в проведении операции, — дежурно говорит он. — Мы очень высоко ценим сотрудничество с вами в борьбе с международным терроризмом.

— Взаимно, amigo.

Фамильярность для американцев — по всей видимости, такая же насущная необходимость, как и видеосвязь.

— И раз уж мы тут все друзья и всё такое, — продолжает Лейтер, но его взгляд становится острым и колким, и это не может скрыть даже низкое разрешение видео, — позвольте дать один совет. По-братски.

— Да? 

— Наш друг, при всех своих достоинствах, обладает одним недостатком: вокруг него очень часто умирают люди. Особенно те, с кем он спит. А мне, знаете ли, нравится с вами работать, — он обезоруживающе улыбается и разводит руками. — Без обид.

— Без обид, — ровно отвечает Мэллори и завершает звонок прежде, чем закипающее внутри бешенство вырвется на свободу.

5.

Дом Оливии Мэнсфилд расположен в очень тихом и очень дорогом квартале. На зарплату сотрудника МИ-6 вполне можно жить, но ни одной жизни не хватит, чтобы накопить на такое жильё. Ей этот дом остался по наследству от мужа, в обход крайне недовольного этим обстоятельством сына от первого брака. 

Поразительно, как легко она наживает врагов на каждом шагу.

Первый месяц после назначения Мэллори наведывался сюда каждую неделю. Они садились в гостиной, обложившись секретными документами, за вынос которых из здания МИ-6 вполне можно было получить приличный срок, и Мэнсфилд принималась неохотно рассказывать, как на самом деле работает структура, в которой она прослужила без малого полвека. Разумеется, определённое представление о работе и устройстве МИ-6 у Мэллори было и прежде: члены комитета по разведке и безопасности имели доступ не только к актуальным материалам, но и к части архивов, кроме того, ему доводилось выполнять задания МИ-6 в годы службы в SAS. Но всего этого было мало.

Со временем, впрочем, он понял, что приходит к Мэнсфилд вовсе не за информацией, а за странной, но очень расслабляющей иллюзией того, будто он ни за что не отвечает. Даже спустя полгода после выхода в отставку бывшая М продолжала говорить о МИ-6 как о своей епархии, и слушая её, можно было ненадолго поверить, будто всё это дерьмо разгребать вовсе не ему.

Сегодня у Мэнсфилд явно паршивое настроение. Она ворчит больше обычного, презрительно комментирует очередную смену председателя комитета по разведке и постоянно вспоминает, как легко было работать в годы Холодной войны. Мэллори так и тянет напомнить: Мэнсфилд больше не имеет отношения к МИ-6. Она вообще уже ни к чему не имеет отношения, просто старая одинокая женщина, доживающая свои годы в слишком большом для неё и слишком холодном доме.

Разумеется, он ничего не говорит.

— Не думаю, что мои советы хоть что-то для вас значат... — произносит она вдруг, и Мэллори хочется по-мальчишечьи закатить глаза. 

— Вы неправы, я очень высоко ценю ваше мнение, — мягко заверяет он.

Мэнсфилд картинно фыркает и подливает себе ещё коньяка. Бокал Мэллори стоит нетронутым — как и всегда.

— В том, как устроена МИ-6, вы уже более-менее разобрались. Но вот вам мой главный совет: не спите с Бондом. Не повторяйте ошибок, которые сделали до вас столь многие.

— Включая вас? — не удерживается Мэллори. Всеобщая одержимость его личной жизнью уже успела порядком утомить. 

— Ещё чего, — отрезает Мэнсфилд. — На меня его дешёвые фокусы никогда не действовали. Но я видела слишком многих хороших агентов, чьи карьеры он загубил. В основном, конечно, это были женщины, но...

Она не договаривает, и в этом нет необходимости: по её голосу и так ясно, какого она мнения о мужчинах такого рода. И при этом — ни грамма осуждения в адрес самого 007. Двойные стандарты у Англии в крови.

+1.

Каждый раз, когда 007 оказывается в штаб-квартире, об этом мгновенно узнают все. Волна шепотков прокатывается по всему зданию, и через каких-то полчаса даже последняя уборщица оказывается в курсе: Джеймс Бонд вернулся.

И точно так же все непременно знают, успешно ли прошла его миссия, насколько тяжело он ранен и как сильно им недоволен М.

Как в этом мире высококвалифицированных разведчиков способны рождаться ложные слухи — уму непостижимо.

— 007, — приветствует его Мэллори, цепко оглядывая. Слухи слухами, но он должен сам убедиться в том, что Бонд не наврал в отчётах и действительно вернулся невредимым.

— М. — Бонд улыбается лишь уголками губ, но его голос звучит с искренним теплом, и Мэллори позволяет себе так же сдержанно улыбнуться в ответ.

По Бонду видно, что он устал. Под глазами тени, линии вокруг рта кажутся чуть глубже, но явственнее всего его усталость выдаёт поза — расслабленная поза человека, который давно мечтал просто сесть в кресло и больше никуда не торопиться.

— Поздравляю с успешным завершение миссии. Я пока успел изучить только предварительный отчёт, но даже по нему могу сказать, что вы потрудились на славу.

— Благодарю, сэр. 

— Хотя прыжок из самолёта без парашюта показался немного рискованной затеей. Или это опечатка?

— О нет, — довольно улыбается Бонд, окончательно растекаясь в кресле, словно огромный кот. — Никаких опечаток. Просто Барна выпрыгнул за борт, а других парашютов не было. Пришлось догнать его и заставить поделиться.

Он вовсе не выглядит как человек, чудом разминувшийся со смертью, но Мэллори к этому уже привык. Смерть ходит за Бондом по пятам, но старательно обходит стороной его самого. Именно это делает его лучшим из агентов с двумя нолями — и просто тем, кто он есть.

— Виски? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Если честно, хочется сладкого, — неожиданно признаётся Бонд. Мэллори озадаченно хмыкает, но достаёт из бара бутылку «Адвоката».

Он разливает ликёр, чувствуя затылком пристальный, внимательный взгляд, затем протягивает Бонду его рюмку. Их пальцы мимолётно соприкасаются.

— Не хотите взять отпуск?

— А смысл? — Бонд пожимает плечами и делает глоток. Морщится, встряхивается всем телом, вновь напоминая кота. — Какая мерзость, — с удовольствием говорит он и допивает. — Пока нет нового задания, я и так считай в отпуске. 

Мэллори выпивает ликёр залпом и всё же достаёт виски. Бонд хмыкает, но на этот раз не возражает.

— Знаете, сэр, — задумчиво тянет он уже позже, грея в руке стакан с «Макалланом» тридцатилетней выдержки, — будь на моём месте кто-нибудь из моих коллег, он обязательно дал бы вам один совет.

— Правда? — Мэллори приподнимает брови.

— Да, — Бонд не отводит взгляд, и Мэллори кажется, что в кабинете становится чуть теплее. — Но я не даю советов, если не хочу, чтобы им следовали.

Ещё несколько мгновений они просто смотрят друг на друга. Затем Мэллори вспоминает про свой стакан и делает глоток. 

— Значит, не хотите? — зачем-то уточняет он.

Бонд вместо ответа лишь улыбается, и да, в кабинете однозначно становится теплее.


End file.
